User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/5 September 2009
Additions to Infobox Country4 Hello Michael von Preußen, Sorry to bother you again, but can you add the ability to have more than one establishment date in . See 's Wikipedia article for an example. Like this: |established_event1 = British North America Acts |established_date1 = July 1, 1867 |established_event2 = Statute of Westminster |established_date2 = December 11, 1931 |established_event3 = Canada Act |established_date3 = April 17, 1982 Which would result in: - British North America Acts July 1, 1867 - Statute of Westminster December 11, 1931 - Canada Act April 17, 1982 Thanks. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 16:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I appreciate your help. :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, CN Wiki! (from Senhart) Hey there MvP. I'm about finished with my wiki page (just going to add a little more in "Life and Times," and "Foreign Relations." Since you appear so good at this, would you mind taking a look at my page? I would appreciate any suggestions you may have. Solidarity, Senhart 03:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Tom Litler's Message My comments weren't "rude" or "obnoxious" and just because Lolpie is a wiki administrator shouldn't make him omnipotent or immune to criticism. I didn't know that I could link articles directly to wikipedia like that, thus making my soft redirects NOT unnecessary as they clearly served a purpose. Perhaps it was a less efficient means of reaching the end I was striving for but that doesn't mean it was malicious or deserves punishment. I might make mistakes while editing my wiki, sure, but messing up my articles is unnecessary and you can't blame me for getting pissed off. P.S. please delete the following: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eagle.png http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled-1.png http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fkmap.jpg These pictures are completely bugged and I uploaded a new set making the above pages a waste of space. Please don't revert my article (as it appeared to have been this morning. I thought you did it but I am not even sure.) that contains the new links. Just delete those files I sent you. Signed, Tom Litler I thought I made if fairly clear in my previous message that had I known of a way to link directly to wikipedia I would have used that method rather than soft redirect. I think there's a misunderstanding here. I honestly don't remember reverting link to "oppressed" to a soft-redirect. The edit I made recently that said it was my article was made by me under the suspicion that you had reverted my article to a version that contained old pictures that were messed up and not working properly. Apparently though, that wasn't the case. In fact, there seems to be no history to indicate that ANYONE had reverted the article (unless I am wrong) so it must have been some sort of error. RE: Soft redirects I'll add a reply when I have something intelligent to say. And thanks for fixing my stupid mistake in :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Template:Listen I don't know why works now, or when it was implemented, I just noticed that it worked on United Blue Directorate and decided to use it in Le Festin. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Yup! Thanks for adding to the infobox. :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ogg format Hello again, Is it possible to convert a WMA file to Ogg without downloading anything? If yes, how? — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I managed to convert the file, but I can't upload it to the wiki. Any ideas? — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 03:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm uploading it via , but I only get a blank article with "Upload image" as the title when I try to upload it. The file's size is 850 KB. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I managed to upload it via . — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 19:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Archives and status template Hello again, Will you mind if I also used your status and archive templates? — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, you're the best! :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a CN Wiki Admin! :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed Congratulations. Your work has not went unnoticed. :) J Andres 05:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Foreign relations Hi, Most of the nations in the article are from CNRP, while some are kept there out of respect. I'll be more than happy to add Grossgermania to the article. Anyways, I'll think about being involved in your RP. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Hello again, If I still can, I'd like to get involved in your RP. Thanks! — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm...there might be a problem about the restrictions on modern technology, since I prefer RPing with modern technology. And I'm not really a fan of expansionism, so I probably won't fit in perfectly with your RP. I'm really sorry. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 17:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Error, and support team Thanks for letting me know. Hopefully this will get fixed. :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Großgermanian Ambassador to Disparu Hi, I noticed that you've updated Grossgermania's foreign relations section in order to include Disparu. Do you have a preferred name for your ambassador? If not, I can generate one for you. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 03:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the grammatical error. Anyways, I've updated Disparu's foreign relations page for Grossgermania's ambassador. I'll look for an image for your embassy as soon as I get the time. Also, for some odd reason, when I set the parameter to |us=yes, the list of archive pages suddenly disappear. Never mind, I was probably imagining it. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 04:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi again, I was wondering if you could please add 2 or more optional government position lines to Template:Infobox province, as well as make a Template:Infobox Territory, as I would need that for some articles I am about to make. Thanks & congrats on becoming an admin by the way, you deserve it. Keep up the good work! :) --Knowzilla 13:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again! You're really quick! --Knowzilla 14:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Provinces I added (Disparu) to the title just in case someone creates a nation and article that has the same name as one of my provinces. But I guess I'll just add (Disparu) when that happens. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 16:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I'm having trouble moving Coronet (Disparu) to Coronet, and Northern Frontier (Disparu) to Northern Frontier. Can you help me? — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 16:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 17:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) inforbox:office holder it would make sense for the "born" category to be bolded, especially considering it is for death, but i don't want to mess up all those little brackets and exclamation points.... J Andres 18:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::haha. Cool. Thanks. J Andres 18:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Nation Templates If I could have figured that stuff out before, I would have had them long ago. Your wiki knowledge far exceeds my own. There is a reason I operated only using wikitables before I stumbled onto your stuff. Infoboxes seemed far too complicated. J Andres 07:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) on Wikipedia Hello again, Sorry to bother you, but can you import from Wikipedia to here? I'd appreciate it if you can. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Common Courtesy Michael, I would very much appreciate should you decide to edit my personal Wiki page again, that you at the very least, leave a summary edit as to why you removed/edited certain things. As this is not the first time you or myself have had a difference of opinion, or difference in interpretation of Wiki guidelines - I feel this is only common courtesy. --downNdirty 04:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I would be interested in reading the proposal to remove headers, would you be so kind as to offer me a link? I did reapply my "header", as I had no reasonable explanation as to why it was removed. I changed which "header" to display, as I assumed it was the content of the original header that was in question. Would the "Administrator of the Wiki" image not be considered a "header" in turn? I also noticed a new feature for adding "logos" to your wiki was recently added. Would a header perhaps fall under that category? --downNdirty 04:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I appreciate your timely responses, I do. I realize the article aptly named downNdirty is not my personal property. However, much like any of the other articles I have had the pleasure of creating or contributing, I take a personal interest in their upkeep and changes. Should the proposal be passed, I will happily comply. I would like to point out at this time, the proposal is just that, a proposal. You have jumped the gun and removed headers from the majority of New Pacific Order nation pages, prior to it being a guideline. As for the logo comment, I retract that, after rereading the information it's not relevant. As far as an argument is concerned, outside of the simple fact that it is an image file, and were it below my info box there would be no issue. I have none. --downNdirty 19:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I would be in favor of an update to the info box that allowed for a header/banner of sorts. I think that is a great idea, and a good compromise. --downNdirty 04:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Michael, I checked out the code for the banner on Brennan's page. I'm thoroughly impressed. Very cool initiative. I think it's the best of both worlds, and something we can compromise on :) I have noticed it does not support movement in a .gif image. Not that it's a big deal, just thought I'd mention it. --downNdirty 05:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) My nation isn't deleted... - Xineoph I mean, lacking in content, sure. All I did was use the basic foundation and forget to update. Though I was planning to do eventually if it makes you feel better. I don't suppose you can un-delete it and gimme back my page. I promise to most likely eventually update it. :) Also, my nation isn't deleted. 3 and a half years and still kicking.